Hugo Stratus
Hugo Stratus was the Grade-II Rank 1 fighter, who got the opportunity to take Bach Hamilton place in Grade-I. Appearance Hugo is a large well build man with blue eyes with his left eye sclera being black. He has short blond hair on top and shaved sides. His both arms are mechanical prosthetics. Personality He's a jerky man who breaks rules of not using violence outside Mechanical Martial Arts to enforce what he wants. History His idol was Harmid Ali Kaka, which he watched since kid, he wanted to fight him one day, but Harmid died little before the end of the war. Son of a nobleman, he poured money into his modernizing his body. He fought in back alley mech rings, until he worked his way into Grade-IV. No matter what challengers came for him, he would always beat them, except for one that he surrendered to. Plot Hugo was getting interviewed, asking him about the fight with Levius Cromwell and what he would do if he loses. That pissed off Hugo, who punched the man, saying only a loser would thing of losing before a fight. He then chose 2 fighters and told them to spar with him, both at once. He went on beating them both, with other people stepping in, trying to stop him, but he beat them all. On the day of Hugo Stratus fight after his promotional match was announced, there were quite a few people that came to watch it. Hugo was looking to see if Levius was there, but couldn't seen him. As he was getting angry, Levius came with Zacks Cromwell. Hugo then went to him and jumped and attacked Levius. He told Levius to throw the towel, as there wasn't a need for him to fight someone is inferior to. He then told him he hated him, showing him newspaper articles that praised Levius. As he was sitting on top of Levius and tried to hit him, Zacks tried to stop Hugo, but got pushed back. Hugo then told Levius if he wanted to put an end to his mother, hearing that Levius got angry and slammed Hugo's head on the ground. Hugo told him that punching him is against the rules and that they can't fight outside of the ring. As Hugo was leaving, he recognized Levius to be something more than a celeb, as he had to change his arm before his fight right now as Levius broke it. Going in the ring, Hugo was getting booed, but he was used to it. He then recalled his favourite boxer Harmid Ali Kaka and he inspired him and how he was managing with insults. Hugo then started fighting A.J. Langdon, seemingly having upper hand, but A.J. was blocking most of his attacks, remaining with unbroken rhythm. The booing crowd then started supporting Hugo. Even though A.J. was wearing heavy armor, she didn't look tired at all, she then pierced Hugo Stratus' body with her left arm. He grabbed her hand and ripped it, revealing Amethyst logo, a private military organization that ended the war in one night. As the round ended, instead of receiving medical help, Hugo went to see his dad and questioned him why his opponent was wearing Amethyst tech. His father then commented they throw the towel as Hugo was afraid, which angered Hugo, telling him he wasn't afraid. Hugo was starting to lose the fight, getting his throat crushed and starting to hallucinate seeing Harmid. He then started talking to him, saying that he didn't visit his grave or his funeral, as he wanted to meet him only after he reached the top. Hugo then grabbed A.J., compressed his steam to maximum output and made a huge explosion, but even that wasn't enough to defeat A.J., who then ripped his arm and threw him at the wall pinning him. A.J. released her own compressed steam move creating a huge blast, but Levius stepped in to stop her, turning her blast up the sky, breaking the roof and saving Hugo. The fight ended up shocking the world for three reasons: a low ranking fighter defeated Hugo Stratus; the outcome meant the promotion match would be between A.J. and Levius; and third A.J. was revealed to be a 16 years old girl. Hugo was in the hospital in critical condition. His father went to hire Bill Weinberg to try and save him. As Hugo survived, he wanted to see Levius and went he went to see him, Hugo was being supported by a machine and each of his organs was in a different jar. Hugo then thanked Levius for saving him. He then talked about A.J. and that he felt she didn't had a heart. As their time was up, Hugo told him to not lose and Levius that he still haven't forgiven him for what he said about his mother and won't rest until he beat his ass, so he will be waiting for him in the ring. On the day of the fight between Levius and A.J., his dad asked him if he wanted to watch the fight, but Hugo told him he will focus on recovering as he made a promise to face him one day. As the first round was about to end, Hugo was clinically dead and one of father's men questioned his father why don't he call Bill, as he could bring him to life, but in that moment Hugo's heart made a beat with his father saying that he will hate them if they save him now. He knew that Hugo wouldn't want them to interrupt the match by calling Bill. Hugo appeared in front of Levius, telling him his face was ruined and enjoying the arena. He then told him he wasn't there to say goodbye and they have unfinished business. He then told him he was listening and he must stop with the fair fighting, wondering when they become bros. Hugo then told him he was immortal, and that there are dozens of doctors who are trying to save him right now and that he doesn't need to worry about him. Hugo then told him that if he dies there, he will go and kill his mother, so they can be together as he was strong and awesome. Levius then told him to not touch his mother, as he stood up he then said that they will settle it into the Grade I ring. Abilities Hugo started in Grave IV, but quickly rose up. Holding the position of Grade II, Rank 1, he was the strongest Grade II fighter, waiting for a chance for promotion to Grade I. He is a brutal fighter and in the last 6 months, he would win with a K.O. in less than four rounds. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters